nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Invisibility
Description The target creature becomes invisible and impossible to detect using normal vision. Any attack or spellcasting action taken by the invisible creature will immediately cancel the invisibility. Gameplay Notes *Although not included in the description, this spell will render the target completely silent, as recipients of this spell are impossible to detect with normal Spot or Listen checks *Contrary to the in-game description, casting non-hostile spells (buffs) will not break invisibility *Darkvision and, by extension, Low-Light vision will not reveal an invisible opponent or object *This spell may be used to catch an opponent off-guard. If a creature attacks while invisible, the following factors are considered: *# Opponents are considered flat-footed. As such, they will not add their Dexterity bonus to their Armor Class and are susceptible to a rogue’s Sneak Attack and an assassin's Death Attack (for the first flurry of attacks only) *# The attacker benefits from a +2 attack bonus *# The defender may ignore the vulnerabilities in point one if they have Uncanny Dodge *# The defender may ignore the vulnerability in point two of they have Blind Fight *While under the influence of this spell, recipients receive 50% concealment against enemy attacks, although blind fight allows a second roll on a miss due to concealment *Invisibility Purge removes both the invisibility and concealment from this spell 3.5 Invisibility Description: The creature or object touched becomes invisible, vanishing from sight, even from darkvision. If the recipient is a creature carrying gear, that vanishes, too. If you cast the spell on someone else, neither you nor your allies can see the subject, unless you can normally see invisible things or you employ magic to do so. Items dropped or put down by an invisible creature become visible; items picked up disappear if tucked into the clothing or pouches worn by the creature. Light, however, never becomes invisible, although a source of light can become so (thus, the effect is that of a light with no visible source). Any part of an item that the subject carries but that extends more than 10 feet from it becomes visible. Of course, the subject is not magically silenced, and certain other conditions can render the recipient detectable (such as stepping in a puddle). The spell ends if the subject attacks any creature. For purposes of this spell, an attack includes any spell targeting a foe or whose area of effect includes a foe. (Exactly who is a foe depends on the invisible character’s perceptions.) Actions directed at unattended objects do not break the spell. Causing harm indirectly is not an attack. Thus, an invisible being can open doors, talk, eat, climb stairs, summon monsters and have them attack, cut the ropes holding a rope bridge while enemies are on the bridge, remotely trigger traps, open a portcullis to release attack dogs, and so forth. If the subject attacks directly, however, it immediately becomes visible along with all its gear. Spells such as bless that specifically affect allies but not foes are not attacks for this purpose, even when they include foes in their area. Invisibility can be made permanent (on objects only) with a permanency spell. External resources *NWNWiki:Invisibility (spell) *d20 SRD Invisibility